Being Loved
by Sierra Rae Noblitt
Summary: Gibbs has a daughter that he never knew existed. WARNING: contains spanking of a child.


**Being Loved**

 **KACEYS POV**

"Kacey Hope I swear if you get into any more trouble with the police I will not take you into this house!" My foster mom yelled.

"I'm going out" I barked walking out the door.

This was a typical Saturday morning for me; some other foster family will lose it; yell at me then finally send me back to the group home. I really wish she would just kick me out of here already.

"Cooper, Josh, Lilly, Emily wait up!" I yelled.

"Hurry up will you" Emily yelled back.

Yep these were my friends in DC, they were all sixteen except for Cooper he was seventeen, I usually hang out with older kids because...well because they can drive and they're much cooler than other eleven year olds.

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Josh found a Navy base nearby and Lilly has spray paint so do you wanna go paint a picture?" Emily asked.

"Yes of course how many cans you got?" I asked

"I got enough" Lilly mumbled.

We all got into Josh's mini van and drove off; I looked at all my friends. They were putting on masks to protect their identity like always and like always they passed me a mask.

"Thanks how far away are we?" I asked.

"Five minutes away" Josh responded.

I looked out of the window until we finally pulled over.

"We got to jump the fence we will put Kacey over then Emily then Lilly then Cooper then I will jump because we all know that I can easily get over" He boasted.

"And I can't?" I asked jokingly.

"You can't cause your only eleven" Josh teased.

"I really wish I hadn't told you guys I was eleven" I mumbled.

They all laughed at that and boosted me over the fence, then Emily and so on until finally Josh jumped over.

"Quick pass me a can I got an idea" Emily said.

Lilly took out all the cans from the backpack.

"Go nuts" Lilly said grabbing a can for herself.

When we had almost finished all the cans and the whole area we were in was full Josh finally spoke up. "Ok me and Cooper have had enough of this we're going inside, anybody wanna come?"

"Yep" Answered Emily.

"Sure" Answered Lilly.

"Ok then" I answered I didn't wanna go in there because I knew that we would get caught but I didn't wanna be the wet blanket.

"Come on then" Josh yelled running inside.

They went into this room where they stored the ammo so they decided to steal some and put as much as they could in Emily's bag.

"What are you going to do, sell them on the black market?" I joked.

"Good idea to get some cash" Josh said, he lifted a gun but it set off an alarm.

"Shit" Cooper yelled.

"Run" Josh yelled.

They all ran in different directions, I ended up with this specialized team for the navy called NCIS, weird I know, catching me.

"I'm special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs I would like to bring you back to the station and have you answer some questions for me" Gibbs said in a gruff voice that scared the crap out of me.

"Ok my name is Kacey" I replied a little afraid of him.

Another man led me to a car and put me in the backseat and made me put the seatbelt on and took me back to the main place where they work.

"Good afternoon boss and good afternoon Miss Kacey I'm very special agent Tony DiNozzo" Tony introduced.

"Yes you are very special" I mumbled.

"Ha ha very funny now shut up" Tony mock laughed.

Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of the head.

"Sorry boss" Tony said turning back around.

 **GIBBS POV**

I was called into another disturbance where guns were being taken. Me and the team rushed to the site thinking it was criminal masterminds but I was called to question an 11 year old girl with a huge attitude problem but the weird thing was she looked ALOT like my ex-wife Shannon and a bit like me but I quickly shock off those thoughts but they kept occurring whenever she would do something that Shannon would do. We pulled up to the office and Tony walked Kacey to the interrogation room and I walked to Abby's lab.

"Hey Gibbs I wasn't expecting you" Abby said listening to her loud rock music again.

"Abby I have a young girl in the interrogation room; can you find out everything, birth certificate, why she's in foster care, relatives?" I asked.

"I can do it now I just got to run some test what priority is this?" She asked.

"High" I mumbled leaving the room.

She started typing and doing that techy thing that she does so well.

I walked into the interrogation room.

"Boss there were surveillance tapes that caught her vandalizing but not stealing, we can charge her with them and send her to a Juvenile detention center for a maximum of 12 months" Tony whispered.

"Don't charge her just yet I need to figure out something before we do anything" I whispered back.

Tony had that confused look he wears so well.

"Kacey we are keeping you in custody" I said walking out, Tony was close behind me.

"Boss, why do we need her?" He asked.

I kept my mouth shut and walked off.

"Ok I'm just going to you know..." Tony yelled after me.

He went and sat next to Tim.

"Hey McGeek what are you doing?" He asked.

"None of your business" Tim snapped back at him.

"Wow McAngry today and you Ziva?" He asked.

"Cram it I'm working" Ziva snapped.

"Why is everybody so secretive today" He mumbled sitting at his desk.

 **KACEY'S POV**

I have been sitting in the room for what seems like hours, there was like nothing to do here. I started doing head-stands on the wall when finally some woman came in.

"Kacey?" She asked.

"Yep who are you?" I asked.

"Agent Ziva David I have come to tell you that you are staying overnight" She explained.

"Can't you just send me to Juvi and get all the boredom over with?" I asked.

Ziva let out a small laugh.

"Not today kid" She mumbled walking out.

I continued to do handstands and head-stands for the next hour but then I finally fell asleep in the corner.

 **GIBBS POV**

I walked to Abby's lab to see if she had any information, she handed me Kacey's personal record. She had had it pretty bad, but what surprised me most was the birth date, the same day that Shannon was killed.

"Gibbs!" Abby yelled.

"Huh what oh yeah thanks Abby" I said.

"Do you need anything else?"She asked.

"Can you do a DNA test on her?" I asked.

"Yes I just need the saliva of the two people and I can compare them, here fill these up with something I can work with" She explained handing me two little containers.

I spat in one of them and walked to the interrogation room. Little Kacey was asleep and was drooling so I got the container under her mouth and got some spit and walked out.

"Here are two samples" I declared passing them to her.

She placed some spit on a glass plate.

"How long will this take?" I asked.

"Only like 10 minutes go grab a coffee, who are the two people anyway Gibbs?" She asked.

I quickly walked out and grabbed a coffee and when I got back there was a picture of me and next to it was a picture of Kacey it said 100% match.

"Gibbs is that girl your daughter?"Abby asked.

"I believe so how accurate are these things?" I asked.

"Really accurate Gibbs so I guess you have a daughter now?"Abby said.

"Yes I guess so, now what do I do?" I asked, I didn't even know her let alone to tell her I was her father, I heard breathing from behind me, and it was Tony standing at the door.

"Yes Tony?" I asked turning around.

"Good on ya having a kid" Tony shouted.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I mean boss Kacey wants a lawyer" He stammered.

I walked out of the room and into the interrogation room; Kacey was sitting there tapping her fingers.

"I want a lawyer" She snapped.

"Kacey, do you know who your biological father is?" I asked.

 **KACEY'S POV**

I had just woken up and I was really sick and tired of being in the same room for hours.

"I want a lawyer!" I shouted to the mirror.

I waited for about 10 minutes then agent Gibbs came in the room.

"I want a lawyer" I snapped.

"Kacey, do you know who your biological father is?" Gibbs asked.

"Nope and I'm guessing you do?"I asked sarcastically.

"Yes I do and you're looking at him" Gibbs replied.

"Dammit my dad's a cop" I mumbled.

Gibbs looked surprised that I had just said that.

"What don't you want a family?" He asked.

"Well a family doesn't sell their daughter on the black market" I mumbled.

"I didn't sell you on the black market do you even know what happened?" He asked.

"No dipshit" I mumbled.

"Your mother was killed and your older sister was killed and you were born on that day, they must've taken you then killed her" Gibbs explained.

"So I had a sister?" I asked.

"Yes her name was Kelly and you look so much like her" He complimented.

"Thanks I think" I replied.

Ok so this man just came in and said I'm his daughter well that's bull.

"So um can I leave now it's really boring in here?" I asked.

He passed me a 10 dollar bill.

"Be back before 5" He said.

"What's the time?" I asked.

"Its 3pm" He replied opening the door.

I ran outside and saw Josh and Emily walking around they looked worried.

"Emily, Josh!" I called.

"Shit did you tell on us why aren't you arrested?" Emily asked.

"The cop is my bio dad and he let me off" I explained.

"Well that was stupid of him" Josh mumbled.

"I know right so what are you guys going to do?" I asked.

"Well we were planning just to have a couple of drinks and Josh wanted to try out a new fight club" Emily said.

"Can I come?"I asked

"Yes cop kid" Josh taunted.

 **KACEY'S POV**

I sat in the back seat of Josh's van while Emily sat in the front and like us all Josh was driving. We mostly didn't speak mostly because Emily was singing the whole way but we pulled up at Emily's so we could get ready.

"Come on Kacey I got some clothes you could borrow and can I do your makeup and hair please?" Emily begged.

"Ok Emily thanks" I replied walking in.

"I'm just going to be watching TV with Adam" Josh said sitting next to Emily's 10 year old little brother.

"Come on Kacey" She said grabbing my arm and leading me up the stairs.

"Ok put this on...this and this" She said ruffling through her draws passing me some of her old clothes.

"Nice choice I'm going to get dressed in the bathroom" I said walking out.

I put on the short shorts and crop top. They were cute a bit sluttish but hey nobody knew me there so I knew I was safe. I walked into Emily's room.

"Tada" I shouted walking in.

"You look so cute can I do your hair and makeup now please?" She asked.

"I already said yes Emily" I mumbled.

"Cool so I think I will straighten your hair and put some makeup on" She said turning on the flat iron.

When she was finally done I looked in the mirror. I looked like I was an 18 years old but hey I wasn't going to do anything right? We both walked down the stairs and found Josh giving Adam a noogie.

"Ok Josh quit it" Emily giggled.

"Hey he started it he wouldn't give me the remote" Josh said straightening up his shirt.

"You're such a dude" I thought out loud I didn't think they would hear me but Emily started laughing.

"Well next time I'm going to smash you" Adam threatened.

With that Josh started tickling Adam.

"Are you now?" Josh mocked still tickling him.

"Ha ha ok you win" Adam laughed.

"I thought so" Josh muttered messing his hair up.

"Ok goodbye Adam" Emily said.

"Goodbye Emily" Adam shouted as we walked out and got into the van.

The fight club was alright but the only thing that Emily and Josh hadn't said to me was that the only way to get in was to fight at least one fight.

"Why didn't you tell me Emily" I whispered to her.

"Would it make a difference or are you chicken?" She asked.

"I'm not chicken" I said with that I put my name on the list.

"Are you over the age of 16?" The man organizing the stuff asked.

"Yeah I'm seventeen why?" I lied.

"Ok go through" He stepped out of the doorway.

I was after Emily in the fight. The girl I was versing was shorter than me so I had a bit of an advantage.

"3...2...1...GO" The ref shouted.

I threw her down with a tackle and punched her in the face but she was stronger than me and rolled me over and started punching me than I heard the door get kicked in.

"Police nobody move!"A cop shouted.

Well of course everybody ran and the girl I was fighting was one of the first out of the door. I tried to make a runner but before I knew it I was being dragged into a police car.

"How old are you?" The cop asked as we were driving away.

"Um eleven" I admitted.

"Why are you hanging out at a fight club you do know you could get hurt like more than you are now?" He asked.

"Yeah I know I just don't care" I mumbled.

"You do know what you were doing before was illegal?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well I can let you off with a warning but I am going to have to contact your parents or guardians.

"That might be hard to do you see I was a foster kid then they found my biological father but I don't think he has signed the paper work " I explained.

"Well who are you going home to tonight?" He asked.

"Um I think my father" I guessed.

"Well then when we go in the station you will have to call him up" He answered.

"Ok then I think he would be at work do you know NCIS's number?" I asked.

"Yes I do I can dial it in for you" He said pulling up in front of the station.

I walked over to the phone in the station and dialed the number.

The phone rang a couple times. "Hello NCIS agent Timothy McGee speaking how may I help you?" Tim asked.

"Hey Tim its Kacey is Gibbs there?" I asked.

"One moment" Tim said putting his hand over the speaker.

"Hello?" Gibbs asked.

"Hey daddy I um need you to come pick me up" I said.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"The police station" I mumbled.

"What the heck are you doing there?" He asked sounding pissed off.

"Why don't you just come get me I can't leave unless you sign some forms" I replied hanging up the phone.

"So is he coming?" The cop asked.

"I don't know probably" I said sitting down.

I waited until finally my dad walked in and he looked pissed.

 **GIBBS POV**

It was getting past six and Kacey was still nowhere to be found.

"Ah boss a kid named Kacey wants to speak with you" Tim said handing me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey daddy I um need you to come pick me up" Kacey said.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"The police station" She mumbled.

"What the heck are you doing there" I asked trying to put the anger out of my voice.

"Why don't you just come get me I can't leave unless you sign some forms" She snapped hanging up on me.

She didn't just hang up on me did she? I asked myself.

"McGee I need you to cover for me, DiNozzo you're in charge I want you to run through the entire database for the case, I will be right back" I said walking out.

I got into my car and drove off when I arrived at the station Kacey was sitting in the waiting room I followed the officer into the room and signed some forms and walked out, I grabbed Kacey's upper arm and pulled her into the car.

"What the heck were you thinking Kacey you could have gotten killed!" I yelled.

"Calm down I'm fine thank you and I was thinking that I am not a chicken and I can't back down from anything" She replied smugly.

"Even if that, anything could get you killed!" I shouted.

"Chill dude" She muttered under her breath.

"Don't chill dude me what have you got to say for yourself?" I asked.

"It was fun" She mumbled.

"IT WAS FUN?" Gibbs asked bewildered.

I was getting too angry to talk to her. I took a couple breaths and kept my focus on the road, we finally reached the NCIS building and I led Kacey into the team's working room and sat her at my desk.

"Sit" I instructed walking out.

I walked to the director's room.

"Jenny I need to use one of your interrogation rooms" I more implied than asked.

"Ok then" She answered worriedly passing me a key. I walked back down to see Kacey spinning on my chair not just in one place but around the whole room.

"Kacey!" I yelled but it was too late she had already slammed right into Abby and made her spill her caffpow everywhere.

"Sorry" I heard her say to Abby as I was running down the stairs.

"That's alright" Abby said looking over at me.

"I will buy you another caffpow later" I promised grabbing Kacey's upper arm and leading her into the interrogation room.

 **KACEY'S POV**

Ok so maybe I was a bit rude to dad on the ride home but hey he was the one going ape shit at me and yelling at me so yeah I am still angry at him for yelling at me like I was a five year old and telling me to "sit" like I was some dog grr.

"Hey Kacey here" Some guy gave me an ice pack.

"Thanks and you are?" I asked placing the icepack on my bruised eye.

"Timothy McGee we spoke on the phone" He answered.

"Oh hey Tim thanks for the ice I appreciate it" I said as he walked to his desk.

I slunk back on the chair but I got bored easily so I started opening up dad's drawers and searching through them, it was pretty much paper work until I reached the top drawer. There was a police badge, a cool gun but the thing that most caught my eyes was the photo of I think Shannon and Kelly. I looked at it for awhile but then just placed it on the desk.

"You really shouldn't be doing that" Tony said as he was walking in.

I sighed and stood on my chair and pushed from the table and made myself spin.

"That looks like fun" I heard Tony mumble to himself.

It was so much fun but I closed my eyes for one minute and when I opened them I saw who I think was the forensic scientist. I tried to stop the chair but I ran right into her (Not hard or anything) but she did spill her caffpow all over her white lab coat.

"Kacey!" I heard dad yell.

"Sorry" I said putting on my puppy dog face.

"I will buy you another one Abs" Dad said grabbing my arm not lightly and dragging me into an interrogation room.

"Wow somebody needs to chillax" I mumbled.

"I can't as you say chillax because you're going out and almost killing yourself!" He shouted.

"Ok I get it I could've gotten hurt but I didn't so just move out of the doorway" I said trying to walk out of the door but he just stood in my way "Let me out!" I demanded.

"No" He said softly but it was so harsh I just stood there.

"Fine then" I mumbled.

"Why did you do it Kacey?" He asked.

"I don't know I was bored"

He sighed sadly at my answer.

"Lean over the table Kacey" He instructed.

Huh? What did he mean by that I looked at him and he was taking his belt off.

"Wait what no!" I shouted with that I tried to shove him away from the door.

Well you could probably think right now well that was stupid like this guy was a marine and now he is an agent I couldn't do anything right? Well you would be right then because before I could even touch him he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the table and held me down and started spanking me with his belt.

"Please no, it hurts" I cried and begged.

He hit me about twenty five times then threw the belt on the table and helped me up and into a hug. I tried to pull away but he is stronger than me and I couldn't get out of the hug.

After a couple more minutes of comfort he led me out of the conference room and back to his team. He let his team know they could leave for the day and we headed to his house well I guess it's my house now too.

The day I have always dreamed of is here. I finally found my bio dad, even though I do have a sore butt. It is nice to feel loved by someone who you have always wanted to meet.

 **THE END**


End file.
